1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window blind assembly, more particularly to a window blind assembly that is safe, structurally simple, and easily taken apart for cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional roman curtain which includes a curtain cloth 11, a plurality of guide rings 12, and a plurality of cords 13. The guide rings 12 are disposed on one side of the curtain cloth 11. The cords 13 are vertically disposed on said one side of the curtain cloth 11, and extend through the respective guide rings 12. Bottom portions of the cords 13 are connected to a lower portion of the curtain cloth 11 or to lowermost guide rings 12.
When the curtain is in use, the curtain cloth 11 may be extended downwardly or folded in a layer-by-layer manner by manipulation of the cord 13. However, the conventional roman curtain has a complicated structure and is high in cost. Moreover, the curtain cloth 11 of the conventional roman curtain is not easily removed for cleaning or replacement. In addition, strangling injury may occur between the cord 13 and the curtain cloth 11.